Alan Wake Up
by InvisibleRainX
Summary: Unknown to where he is, why he is there. All he knows, is to find a way to Alice. Finding help from someone along the way, Will Alan finally find Alice or will the Darkness consume him where he thought he was safe?
1. Chapter 1

_Alan… Wake up…._

the whisper's faint, in a distance. I was only just able to hear her voice, her soft and soothing whispers, warning me to wake up… My body didn't move, my eyes sealed - I couldn't see. I felt cold, frozen in place. Attempting to move, I could feel my bones were aching. Each movement had me almost paralysed in pain. Was I asleep or falling into a deeper darkness that surrounded me, haunted and trapped me. It's chains wrapped around my body, choking my body. Embracing every inch of my being, sealing me from escaping.

Could I open my eyes, could I see the light that awaited for me? This was making me even more scared, the panic began to rise with each heart beat that pumped within my chest. I could feel my heart in my throat, desperate to leap from my chest and free itself from the agonizing trauma my body was facing. It wasn't long before the hissing, screeching and distorted sounds started to attack my ears…..The sounds so chilling, so haunting. My body instantly became cold as the sounds echoed and surrounded me. I needed to wake up, I need to break free….

How? How do I break free, the darkness was a void. A stinging turmoil wrapped around me, suffocating me. How do I run when I can't move, can't see anything but the small distant glimmers of light that tried to reach me. I started to wonder if I was in-fact, dead. However; this feeling, the dread and fear that boiled within me was something I had felt before; I knew now I wasn't dead. It was all the tricks of the Darkness - it's mind games.

I couldn't hear her whispers anymore, they were gone. The one thing that I could focus on, what kept me going, was gone. Her whispers were no more. I could feel the panic that started to crawl at my skin, Why wasn't she screaming to me anymore? Did she give up on me? Did they take her further away from me?

Parting my lips, I tried to scream. Yelling, I wasn't heard. No one heard me, there was nothing but silence, the darkness had fortified my cries, keeping them from being heard. I was alone.

Even though, the darkness suffocated me, entangled me. I closed my eyes, softly. I tried to think; Think of the light, the rise of the sun. In that moment, I could hear the groans and growls around me, as if I had upset the darkness that swallowed me. Did my imagination effect it? Had I thought longer and harder about the light, the beams of light that could be shining down on me. overwhelming me, protecting me….

Feeling my body fall, the loud thud to the ground. My side ached as I was forced onto the hard gravel. My eyes snapping open to find myself looking up at the bright beams of a yellow street light. I was centred in the middle of the beam, protected and safe, in my own haven. I could feel my body struggle to breathe, the shock had unsettled me. As I gathered myself, my palms and knees on the cold gravel beneath me. I could feel the sudden fear strike me the moment the light above me began to flicker - the electric static sounds from the bulb were frightening, my heart hammered intensely. My eyes narrowing on the surface beyond the light, as I was unaware of my surroundings. I could see, I was on a road. Buildings hovered over me; I was in the city - But the city wasn't bright, it didn't light up the sky, it was dead, Only some buildings close by were lit and yet; the Darkness was still hovering outside, waiting….

_"You can't stay in there, forever.. Wake"_

_**Author's Note:**_

_First time writing in a very long time; as well as writing in first person. I had to, this is based off a dream i had of Alan Wake and I can't get it out of my head. Whether this is continued or not, we'll see. Hope you enjoy._


	2. Chapter 2 - Darker Light

**D**_ARKER LIGHT_

**A**lan looked at his wrist watch; He sat there right on the dawn of night. He would have to wait hours and hours beneath the soothing light - Something he knew he couldn't do this time. He knew, that he had to move and keep going. He had a task; Zane had given him a specific task as he came to him earlier, warning him of the darkness and asking he find something for him, in order to find and save Alice. Alan stopped thinking for a moment, he began to wonder and think just how gullible he was when it came to Alice's wellbeing. He has believed almost everything anyone had told him; blinded by the shadows, knocked away from the truth... One thing he did know; was that Zane was helping him... or himself. Either way, he had some sort of help with this endless battle.

Narrowing his eyes beyond the light, Alan took a detailed look around; almost squinting as he could feel that sudden pounding in his head, a strong headache was surfacing... As he took a look around, his eyes noticing a large library, just what he needed. Obviously, what he was searching for had to be there, why else was he dumped in the dark streets of what looked like his home; New York. It was hard to pin down exactly, where he was. However; the surrounding, tall buildings looked oddly familiar...

Gathering himself, dusting off his palms as small drops of gravel dug into his palms. Alan pulled out his flashlight and took a deep breath in. His free hand rested to his side, squeezing the pistol that tucked away nicely in the outside pocket of his large jacket. His eyes darted around, the roads and streets still deserted. Isolated and dull. The wind started to pick up the moment Alan's foot exited the circle of light. His target location, close by. Alan proceeded cautiously as he picked up his pace, making his way across the large double road. Small droplets of rain sprinkled on him as he slowly dashed over towards the Library. It's lights welcoming and soothing. Alan took one look back, his eyes watching the safe haven, as he watched it. The bulb exploded and sparked, bursting the light into oblivion. Either that was perfect timing, or he wasn't alone standing before the Library...

Turning the handle, Alan entered the Library swiftly. Stepping in, closing the door - not that the darkness would care. As he stopped for a moment, feeling that sense of comfort roll over him, the light shining over him. He felt safe inside, His eyes closed for a moment. Switching the flashlight off, he placed it into his pocket. It wasn't long before the quiet atmosphere got to him; well, he was in a local library...

Turning, he found the large building clean and tidy, not a single body in sight. This would make the hunt rather easy, right? Then again, All Zane asked him was "A Poet spilled the words of The Light, Find it". He failed to mention who the book was written for; he only assumed it was written by Thomas Zane, how else was he to find it? There would and could be millions of published books by the name of "The Light"...

As Alan slowly made his way towards the large, tall bookshelves. Ten rows neatly stacked and on display. His fingers traced the top of the books as he walked pass. Enjoying the light that held onto him tightly... He actually felt at ease for once; even with his brain attacking him too many questions and theories he couldn't sleep, when was the last time he put his head to rest? He had no idea, only that he probably looked like a zombie, he was glad no one was around to take photos... Then again, he was still unaware of where he was. Maybe that would be a good start first; Find out where he stands before searching for the book...

Stopping in his tracks, Alan spun around and started for the large reception desk. As he made his way towards it, His eyes darting around the place. He was soon face to face with himself; The very same cut out Barry had carried around with him in Bright Falls stared back at him; Alan cringed and looked away from it before his arm was tugged lightly..

"Excuse me, do you need help?"

A small petite voice asked; As Alan turned to face her. Her face became red; blushing bright red. He could see the pure fright and shock on her face, she hadn't moved since her eyes laid upon his tired face...

"I.. ugh.. I..."

Lost for words, she tried to speak - her throat becoming dry, her hands began to shake. Realising she still had a small grip of Alan's arm, she looked down and pulled her hand away; her heart pounded within her chest, desperate to launch out and reach the famous writer...

Alan couldn't help but curve his lips slightly; it was adorable. She was as red as her crimson red girly fit, T-shirt that displayed some sort of cartoon on it. She wore skinny jeans, red converse all stars. She wore a colourful "Gay Pride" bracelet, with two other wrist accessories and a digital watch. Her dark brunette hair pulled up into a neat pony tail. She looked to be in her middle to late twenties. Her green eyes beamed and glittered as she was still gawking over his presence before her...

"Are you alright?"

Alan asked politely, he knew what was going on, it's happened far too many times in his famous career. Most of the times, he'd fake a smile and just move on; not now, not when he was alone and trying to find Alice, he could use any sort of help... as long as the lights were shining brightly...

"I... I.. Um -"

Her words slurred again, her tongue felt numb - lips dry. Her hands shaking from the pure adrenaline that surged through her veins , she slowly raised her hand and gathered herself together..

"I'm Jenna.. Nice to meet you... Ala-Alan Wake"

Stuttering as she spoke of his name; She blushed again and gave him an ashamed look..

"Hi, Jenna"

Alan gave her a warmer smile this time, shaking her hand. He could feel the twitches and spasms in her hand as she shook and held on tightly..

Clearing her throat, she straightened herself up and gathered herself; mentally. She closed her eyes for a second and breathed soothly.

"Are you still looking for Alice?"

She asked instantly; as if she knew everything he had been through, something no one else was meant to know besides he and Barry. Alan gave her a crooked look, uncertain of his answer, he hesitated and took a look around for a second...

"It's ok, Alan. I'm a friend of Barry Wheeler..."

"Small world.."  
Alan replied bluntly. Not mentioning whether or not he was looking for her; The girl could have gotten Barry's name from anywhere. His books, the internet, newspapers. The resources had no end on how she could have gotten information about Barry... or himself for that matter.

"you're probably thinking that I'm just a nut job fan, who searches everything and anything about you, but..."

She paused for a moment, digging into her back jean pockets, digging out her wallet. She opened it up and pulled out a photo of herself with Barry, the scene was this very same library.

"See!"

She gleefully cheered as she shoved the photo in Alan's face. Moving back, Alan took a look at it and cocked an eyebrow...

"Photoshop?"

Alan cracked a smile, a lame joke. She gave him a nasty and upsetting look, as if her heart was starting to break into pieces. That her favourite novelist didn't believe her..

"tough crowd..."

Alan mumbled beneath his breath. Letting out a loud sigh. He gave her a straight look and nodded..

"I was joking..."

Alan pattered Jenna's shoulder, erasing any sadness that painted her face, causing her cheeks to beam a brighter red.

"I didn't mean to pry, Mr. Wake... I, I care for you and Alice and I'd love to help. What brings you here?"

She played with her fingers at this point, becoming shy and distance. Avoiding eye contact with him; she spoke her words, with sincere and determination. Alan listened to her, taking another look around; he had no idea where to start looking at this point. Maybe her help finding the book wouldn't harm anyone...

"Call me Alan, Thanks for the offer. I'm here to find a book... obviously.."

Alan let out, his eyes still looking around. The library was two stories; wooden stairs to the back left trailed up onto what looked like a study area for students. As he looked up, he could see that the top floor wasn't lit. Darkness enveloped the top floor, sending shivers down Alan's back and arms...Note to self: Do not go upstairs.

Jenna giggled at his little sarcasm about finding a book; her cheeks still bright red. She looked up at him and cocked an eyebrow; she needed to know what book first before she went on the hunt...  
As Alan looked down, seeing Jenna with an inquiring expression; Alan hesitated for a moment...

"it's titled The Light..."  
Alan answered her unasked question quickly. As he spoke, Jenna jumped over the counter and hit the keyboard key's with haste. Running a search, her eyes fixed on the monitor before her. Her face glowing of a bright blue...

"Thomas Zane, I'm guessing..."

Her eyes darted above the monitor to narrow them at Alan, who gave her a slight nod..As the silence kicked in between them, the wind outside started to grow, the loud hums and howls forcing its way through the library. Putting Alan on edge as the lights softly flickered. His eyes bouncing around the library, somewhat awaiting that familiar groan to start...

"Don't worry, these lights never die. I have a first aid kit, with flares and allsorts, don't worry Alan"

Jenna spoke to him with such a calm sense, her tone was so soft and certain. As if she knew exactly what she was talking about, as if she knew about The Taken, The Darkness...

As she double checked where the book was, since Alan remained silent. Her eyes slowly wondered up, studying Alan mindlessly. Watching as he looked around, frozen in place. She couldn't help but let out a soft sigh of admiration. The mere fact that, Alan Wake was talking to her; asking her help and standing before her. She felt breathless for a moment, However; she pulled herself away from her fan girling tendencies and focused on helping him - After all, she knew what turmoil he was in. Barry had told her everything, she and Barry were close friends. He was like a father figure to her, as he was a daughter figure to him. As odd as that probably seemed; Barry didn't look at all like a father figure, but when it came to her - his whole mood and personality seemed to change...He wasn't the crude, Impatient and loud mouth as usual, obviously since Jenna looked up to him...

The question of how much she actually knew was clawing away at Alan's brains. Itching and irritating him. Wondering whether or not he should ask her just how much she knew; what if she knew nothing or everything? either way, he had to know.

"Jenna..."

Alan paused as he watched her launch and fling herself over the counter, like a little ninja. She landed on her feet and let out a long sigh, smiling brightly at Alan as she began to lead the way...

"What's wrong, Alan?"

She could see the hesitation attacking him from the corner of her eye, watching him before taking quick glimpses at the lettering and numbers as she passed the long bookshelves. Heading towards their destination.

"How much-

Alan started before a gush of wind hammered and swarmed past them, the wind so thick and heavy as it forced its way through the bookcases, such a strong force that it wobbled the large bookcases that were seven shelves high. It lasted for a second, then complete silence and calm...

Jenna stopped and turned to face Alan, she could see his mind was travelling at a thousand miles a minute...

"I practically know what Barry knows, I know you're not meant to be back here in New York... I know that Alice is taken by the Darkness - Barbara Jagger, you defeated her - But Nightingale has taken over her place, the new face of darkness as Barry bluntly put it. At least you thought you did. You're the champion of Light and you're still lost. Don't worry, I haven't said a word to anyone, if I want to speak of it. I go to Barry, although he's been hard to reach lately, and I'm scared something happened to him..."

Alan listened carefully, but remained quiet...

"for a writer, you don't say much.. Do you?"

Jenna observed as she waited for a reply, a sign of concern at least? - Last she checked He and Barry were best friends. She turned to look over her shoulder, his face told her everything. No words were really needed..She began to feel horrible for her little remark now, she could feel her heart clenching of remorse for assuming he didn't care for his friend..

The pit of guilt was rolling around her stomach; she bit her lower lip and moved forwards. Faster, she picked up her pace. Hoping she'd find the book he asked for, quicker so she could feel less terrible at this point...

As they walked through the silent and deserted library, the wind picking up and becoming stronger. The lights flickering and putting Alan on edge, his hand rested against his flashlight - ready.

The soft tone of a phone ringing scattered the silence, Jenna nervously rushed to answer her phone. She knew who it was, and she was urgent to answer...

"Hey babe, yeah I know I'm late"

She answered instantly, she knew exactly what her partner would be calling for. She is roughly two hours late due home. She looked behind her to face Alan, her cheeks beamed red again..

"I'm busy helping someone find a book.."

"No, No you don't need to come and get me. I'll be home soon. I don't know how long this'll take, just go to bed and I'll be home soon..."

She ended the call with a large sigh and dropped her shoulders with relief. Alan gave her a slight chuckle..

"Sounds like you have your hands full"

Alan smirked at her, who returned his little remark with a smile. She for some reason, felt like she could trust Alan, even though she only just met him; she may know everything about him, but he had that light and good and caring energy about him...

"Yeah, my boyfriend hates it when I'm late. He gets paranoid.."

She rubbed the back of her neck, somewhat ashamed of her boyfriend's clingy tendencies. Her eyes bashfully watching him as he nodded slightly..

"I don't blame him"

Alan stated before walking ahead of her, as she stood stunned by his words; either he just paid her a compliment or he was just as protective with Alice, or possessive. Her mind started to slam thoughts into her brain, As she stood there, lost in her own thoughts. The loud clash of one of the book cases startled her. Spinning around to face Alan, who turned to look at her..

"What was that?"

She asked, her voice starting to shake, she watched Alan intensely..

"Just the wind"

Alan fixed her, assured her and made sure she didn't start panicking. It was the last thing he needed right now, a young woman panicking and freaking out.. the last thing he needed...

As he awaited for her to catch up, following his track. Alan could faintly hear the small groans and growls hover behind him, coming closer. He dismissed it and told himself he was going crazy, lack of sleep was taunting him and playing tricks on him; Jenna hadn't noticed it, surely it was just his imagination starting to play mind games with him... How could it be the Darkness, in a completely lit library? It was impossible...

As she caught up, she ignored the sound she and Alan encountered and continued with the topic at hand; Her boyfriend.

"The reason he's so paranoid, is because I was working late here one night and someone tried to trash the place. I was alone and they attacked me"

She let the words flow easily, explaining the situation that happened in this very library, yet she still works in the late hours. Alan listened and remained silent...

"you still work here after that?"

Alan asked carefully, his tone slightly uplifted. She chuckled at him and pulled a book from the shelf, she knew exactly which book it was...

"I'm a book nerd. I love reading...I love being here"

She smiled and nudged the book into Alan's arm, looking down. He took a glimpse at the book she was showing him. Nodding, he let out a soft chuckle. It was more of an embarrassed and nervous snort at that point as his eyes rested on his very first book "Errand Boy".

"Ha, I'm surprised there's any copies left!..."

Taking the book in his firm grip, he took a look at the front and back cover; a trip down memory lane. He was only eighteen when he wrote this, a battle between good and bad. He was shocked to see just how far he had come from the horror novels to the thriller/crime best selling...

"one of my most treasured books..."

She beamed as she expressed her admiration towards his writing, even though it was his first, she still admired it amongst her large list of favourites.

Glancing at the paperback in his hand, Alan looked up to see Jenna smiling at him; her smile gentle and caring. Clearing her throat, she realised she was staring at him with a creepy smile. Biting her lower lip, she gritted her teeth and shyly looked away, her eyes now fixed on the books before her.

Alan took one last look at his first book before the loud, static and growls occurred behind him, ignoring them; Alan took a step forward before his feet wobbled and lost balance as his back was smacked hard, as he fell forwards with a light cry of pain, Alan instantly spun around; Nothing was seen or heard. In shock; Jenna stood there frozen, her eyes as wide as they could be. Her lips parted. She couldn't seem to catch her own breath. She couldn't quite gather what had just happened...

"A-Alan?"

Her cries shaken; it reminded him of Alice's cries as she screamed for him as she stood in the cabin, in darkness. Pulled away by the darkness itself...Alan staggered forwards, his face filled with shock. He knew what that shove was, he knew exactly was capable of such a agonising push... Looking around again; he soon realised the library wasn't as well lit as he had hoped. Only just now noticing the blind spots, the dark spots... that welcomed the dark presence and it's taken. Alan winced for a second before turning to Jenna, halting at her not to move...

Not only was Alan completely shocked; this wasn't normal, it was something different. Something he hadn't come across before. Something even more powerful than the force he had dealt with before - How in the world was it reaching him, how could it get this close... in the light. In his haven, How was this possible? Was he dreaming again? Was this all just a dream. Not only was something wrong and different about it, the sounds stronger as it started to circulate him and Jenna... She too, was now in harm's way...

Alan could tell, that shove was just a warning; the moment it clicked in his head. Alan lunged forwards and grabbed a tight hold of Jenna's hand, pulling her closer towards him. Restlessly, he grabbed his flashlight and spun around, nothing was seen now. It had vanished...

"Alan..."

Jenna whispered, she was terrified. Not only did she see what was happening; she feared for herself and for Alan. She too, knew that the light was their enemy, yet... Out came two Taken. Their faces painted in darkness, like black oil spilling from its eyes and mouth. Blood stains splashed their clothes, they looked to be ordinary people... Each of them tightly gripping onto Axes, the blades tainted with blood. Their voices maniacal and filled with harsh sounds. Stuttering words and slurring their sentences. She watched as they toyed with their deadly weapons, screaming and slowly starting for them. They were soon out of her sigh as Alan stood before her, protecting her...

She cowered behind him, almost wrapping her arms around his waist, but she just lightly tugged at his jacket. Her eyes peering over his back hoodie around his neck. She screeched as one of the Taken shot themselves into Alan's right side, the butt of the Axe colliding with Alan's temple...As his feet gave way, his knees collapsing. Alan fell to his knees and palms. This was too mysterious, he couldn't wrap his mind around it, even more so as his head began to pound endlessly; the butt of the axe had pierced its way through his skin, scraping his skull. Digging a gash bigger than his head wound he once carried after the car crash in Bright Falls. As Alan collected himself; breathing heavily as he held in the small groans of agony, bringing his right hand up, he gently placed his palm on the wound; checking the blood flow. As he took a glimpse at his palm, painted crimson red. He grunted and slowly stumbled to his feet - His back aching, alongside his head - that stung and pounded in agony ,it felt like his skull was on fire...

Jenna came beside Alan, her palm cradling his face, the thick blood now tainted her hand. Her face filled with concern - Alan grunted and kept an eye out..

"I'm Fine"

He assured her, hearing the crackling and howls surrounding them, he still couldn't wrap his mind around what exactly was happening right; before he could take another look around. A stomach curdling howl bellowed and ripped through the entire library, Excruciatingly loud. Wind soon followed the howl and gushed through the library, powerful and angry, storming its way through and towards Alan and Jenna. Causing each bookcase to collapse, fall and thud heavily on the ground. Clashing and destroying anything in its path. Books scattered and fell from their resting place, planking and thrashing onto the floor and objects that lay around the fallen bookshelves. As they started to fall, closer towards them. Jenna pulled Alan up by his upper arm, swinging him to his feet as the dominos of bookcases started towards them, the loud thuds and clashes charging for them...

Running and fleeing to reach the reception desk. Alan and Jenna leaped over it and lowered down instantly as the torrent of books and wooden bookcases came falling down intensely...

The ground shaking with each slip and pound, each clash causing the ground and their ears to ring. After two minutes, silence filled the library, Alan peered over the counter. His eyes sitting on the poor sight of the library, it was like a tornado had hit the library just for fun...Alan looked down to Jenna, his face looked sore...

She still sat down, her back against the reception desk, her arms wrapped around her knees as her chinrest against them; cradling herself. She was frightened and scared...She kept her eyes closed. She hadn't noticed that Alan was standing up, viewing the haunting sight of the library in pieces. small tears escaped her closed eyes, falling slowly down her delicate cheeks. Alan kneeled down before her, his hand rested on her wrist. Squeezing it, he reminded her that she wasn't alone...

As his touch felt so warm, soothing and comforting. She slowly opened her eyes. Instantly meeting his, gazing deeply into hers. She could see he was worried about her, but he wanted her to be brave...

He knew this wasn't easy, this wasn't something anyone could adjust too. How could you? Dark shadow figures hunting you down, and at this point; the light wasn't helping...At least, Alan had gotten use to it - at least he thought he had, at the moment. He had no idea what he was dealing with, this was something new and more terrifying...

"I - I won't be able to find your book..."

Jenna softly whimpered. It was what she was most worried about as her eyes narrowed on the large gash on his temple, the blood falling down his cheek...She sobbed as she couldn't help him; she was inches away from getting the book from him - the self doubt and anger started to kick in, the blame hammering down on her. She was soon grasped gently by Alan's hand, pulling her up.

"you can still help, we'll find it.."

Boosting her confidence, giving her that spirit she needed. Alan kept a smile on his face. As irritated as he was; that the bastards just had to show up and frighten her. This wasn't what he needed, to babysit someone who was first witnessing this traumatic event. Keeping his temper at the side, Alan hurried things along.. for both of their sakes.

Alan jumped over the desk and shone his light, even though the ceiling beamed with lights. Clearly; they were too dim to help them. Somehow they fought the light, and won. Stepping through the mess, the books kicked aside. Alan darted his eyes around the place, his eyes narrowing on the dark patches around the library... As he moved towards where they once stood; Jenna close by, her hands clanged onto the back of his jacket. Trampling over the books she once cared for, her legs weak. She followed Alan like a lost puppy, so closely behind him. Alan swayed the flashlight, beaming it brightly on any speckle of darkness he could see. He could feel Jenna's grip tightening onto his jacket - Not only did this irritate him, he could feel that tickle of anger start to rise in his throat...

She slowly moved from Alan, seeing familiar books that surrounded the novel they hunted for. As she leaned over, she removed a few books and noticed completely different and out of subject books were scattered and mixed in. Dropping her shoulders with a large sigh of grief, she grunted and threw a book afar...

She let out her small burst of anger and slowly looked up to Alan, her face filled with disappointment. Alan gave her a reassuring look before a Taken appeared behind Jenna...

"Oh hell..."

Alan gasped before jumping forwards, he wrapped his arms around her waist, tackling her over with him. Pushing her aside as the Taken swung it's axe, which would have collided with Jenna's back, had he reacted a second later... As they both collided atop of books and a bookshelf, Alan grunted as his side ached, feeling the burn and bruise that struck his ribs. Looking to see where the Taken had moved to, it was soon hissing, spitting the darkness on him as it stood over them. Alan pushed Jenna who screamed in fright as her eyes caught the Taken above her as she lay across Alan's chest...

"Move!"

Alan yelled at Jenna, who instantly flung up...The second she jumped up, Alan bounced up. The Axe missing him by an inch; Heavily breathing as he came face to face with the Taken, the howls and groans surrounding them. Hissing and distorted sounds hovering around them, Alan switched on his flashlight, shining it directly into the Taken's face, burning and dissolving the sickening darkness that wrapped and sealed the Taken, as the light struck its core... it stepped back and growled furiously...

Alan watched as the Taken burned, trying desperately to move towards him; desperate to swing the axe that was now loosely within its grip, the Darkness trying to hold the Taken together like cling wrap. Holding onto its body, although it was slowly dissolving and decaying...

Alan now held his pistol, aiming it at the Taken as it backend and shielded its eyes from the bright light that glared right on it. Tearing away at the darkness, causing it to claw away and run from the Taken...

Alan pulled the trigger, the bullet ripped through the Taken's face, exploding in light. It was like a small show of fireworks, the bright glow illuminating the library... Soon, the speckles of light faded into ash, Alan watched - alert. He awaited another attack. He was soon accompanied by Jenna clinging onto the back of his jacket...

Alan was quite shocked that one bullet had penetrated and destroyed the Taken, given the circumstances of its surroundings - However; maybe that was why it had died to easily. It was slowly burning from the lights, they were weaker and powerful at the same time. Lowering his weapon, Alan turned to Jenna who looked up at him with a large gasp. She squeezed his arm tightly..

"I'm here, I'm not leaving... we'll find Alice..."

Seeing the instant turn around in her emotions, expressions and tone. She could clearly see what she had to do to defeat them, she became stronger having watch him destroy them. She let go of Alan's jacket and stepped aside of him, her eyes now fixed on him as he took another look around, waiting for another attack; there was two of them...

"Thanks.."

Alan choked, although; he was hesitant. He didn't want her harmed, he knew just how messed up and mind splitting this can get, how haunting it can be. What if she were to be caught in the darkness, or murdered by a Taken and reanimated... he'd have to deal with her. The thoughts started to attack him aggressively...

"On second thought..."

He started before Jenna hit his arm, she knew exactly what he was about to say, How? Who knows, but she was stubborn and she wasn't going to walk away...Not now.

"I'm not going anywhere, Alan. you're stuck with me. Don't go all sweet on me and say you're protecting me from leaving me behind. Don't. I don't need that shit"

Alan was shocked at her choice of words, her expression was furious. Her neck was starting to fume red from the rising anger as she put her foot down.

"Don't go all pms on me.."

Alan joked, raising an eyebrow. He didn't have the energy to argue with her; He didn't feel responsible for her, she was volunteering. she knew what she was walking into...She didn't care, she was helping someone she adored and looked up to...Someone she respected in many ways, she had such a passion when it came to him...She wasn't going to let anything happen to him, she was going to help him, protect him and find Alice for him...to the best of her ability...Even if it meant she had to make a sacrifice, she felt in her heart it was what she was meant to do. It felt right...

Looking up to catch a glimpse of a possible smile across his lips, She was soon thrown back by a shocking and striking force...It was impeccable at just how great the force was, thrown two feet backwards, separating herself and Alan, Who was also thrown backwards by the invisible force that became darkness, like black dust - falling ash. It started to surround them, Alan shuffled quickly and gasped, trying to breathe as his lungs struggled to expand with each inhale... it was like the Darkness was entering his body with each breath...

Wheezing, Alan shone the light above and around him. Searching for Jenna, who couldn't be seen in the pit of the black mist circulating around him...

Each shine of the flashlight sent particles of light flowing through the mist, harming it in a small way. Alan was soon greeted by a Taken stomping on his chest, the darkness that surged through its body soon emerging around Alan, he could feel himself suffocating and feeling the stinging as the Taken's foot crunched down on his chest. Alan let out a loud cry as the Taken applied extra pressure, The howls and hissing causing his ears to ring, He struggled to get the Taken off him; Raising his weapon and flashlight, Alan shot at the Taken as he aimed the flashlight into its face, burning and suffocating it with light - making it step off and edge backwards, away from the light. Another shot was fired, Alan shot it in the neck, it soon dissolved and burst into speckles of light...

As he looked up, his flashlight still held tightly with his pistol. He could soon see the darkness fading away...Coughing as he slowly moved and shifted from his back. Alan wheezed and cough, each breath he took sent burning strikes down his chest. Like daggers and pins attacking his chest and lungs...Wincing as he moved forwards, stumbling... He was soon reaching and finding Jenna, who was unharmed, however; she was unconscious...

As the Darkness sprawled away, hissing and groaning Once again, it was defeated by The Champion of Light... Alan winced slightly as he tried to gather himself. His breathing out of sync. He reached down and checked Jenna's vitals, she was stable and slowly coming through.

"Jenna?"

Alan croaked, as he looked down at her. Standing above her. He still held his flashlight and pistol. Looking down at her, he shook her shoulder carefully; hoping he didn't harm her in any way...He began to wonder if she'd have a concussion of some sort...

As Alan watched her, it wasn't long before the drowsiness started to drown him. The blow to his head and side started to impact him, the strain and agony coursing through his veins and tormenting him.. He could feel his knees becoming unstable. Wobbling slightly, Alan swayed and landed beside Jenna. His legs bent, his arm rested across his legs. His hand gently wiping his head, as it throbbed and oozed from the disturbance...

His hand still burying his face, he closed his eyes for a moment...Silence started to stride through the library, he could hear his own heart beat thumping and pounding away. Looking to see Jenna, who slowly came through, she was confused at first before her eyes laid on Alan sitting beside her. He was higher than her as he rested on the back of a fallen bookcase.

"Hey -

She started before Alan was thrown into the back wall by a man, in a fit of rage. The man screamed and threw two punches into Alan's left cheek, he could hear the sound crack of his jaw. It was bone chilling...His arm was now pressed against Alan's neck, choking him as he pushed Alan deeper into the wall...

Gathering herself together; Jenna instantly moved and shouted. Slurring her words as she shook off the dizziness from jumping up too fast to stop the fight that brawled across the library... her voice shook violently..

"Dan, stop!..."

She cried out, her hand hitting Dan on the shoulder as he violently choked Alan, who began to gasp and beg for air...

"What did he do to you?"

The man screamed, his eyes fixed on Alan's face. Spitting at him. What he saw was clearly something that would somewhat familiar to what had happened to Jenna once before; Alan could understand the man's pit of rage...Who wouldn't react? She was laying lifeless beside him, the library was trashed.. he was the only one there, sitting beside her. His head hung...

"Nothing! he saved me, let him go!"

Dan looked over his shoulder, looking at Jenna. She was unharmed, at least on the surface...Her eyes beamed of fear as she watched him; she tugged at his arm, desperate for him to release his grip..She pleaded and begged for him to loosen his grip, as he did. Alan bowed forwards and gasped for air, coughing and feeling his throat burn and sting from the extreme pressure and roughness.

"you need to leave..."

Alan quickly stated as he leaned over and caught his breath; He had to warn him and get him to leave, even if it meant a few more punches. If he didn't leave he'd be taken away... literally.

As Alan stated, Dan instantly spun to face him. His eyes glowed of anger as he pinned his hands on his black hoodie, pushing Alan against the wall again. Pinning him down - holding him there. He hissed at him..

"Please, Dan... leave"

Jenna asked politely for Dan to leave, she knew the reason behind Alan's orders. She knew too, if he didn't leave, she or Alan would have to deal with him...

"I'm not going anywhere, Who are you to tell me what to do?"

Dan roughly thumped Alan back into the wall, Alan knew there was nothing he or Jenna could say that would get him to leave..

"I'm come with you, come on. we'll leave..."

Jenna's eyes glued to Alan's in that moment - Alan cocked her a look. Unsure whether she was playing him or she was actually going to leave with him; either way, it was better off that way if she and Dan had left...

"Alright.."

Dan listened and agreed with her - she was his weak spot and she knew it. Her hand intertwined with his as he moved away from Alan slowly. His neck was red raw, his throat was burning. Dry and stinging. Alan watched them carefully, it all seemed too easy, too simple... he didn't like it. Everything was far too calm, too quiet...Stepping forwards, he was soon paralysed by the thick darkness that wrapped around his ankles, surging up his body. Crawling up his body, it's dark touch choking and suffocating him. He couldn't scream, he couldn't warn Jenna of the incoming attack... All he could feel was the agonising pain that struck his muscles, it felt like his ears were bleeding, he could feel the tickle of the thick crimson blood trailing down his neck...All he could do was watch as two Taken approached Dan and Jenna... One of them raised its black stained scythe and drew it into the back of Dan's head. Killing him instantly. As this happened, Jenna screamed in terror... falling backwards; she looked to see Alan engulfed in darkness, blood escaped his ears and nose...

"Alan!"

She cried out, her voice crackling. She was unable to comprehend what had just happened and what was happening, she became frozen in fear. Her hands shook, her lower lip trembled. Her eyes became glassed with tears. Her eyes slowly drawing to her dead boyfriend...who began to reanimate right before her...

_**Authors Note:**__ Ending this here, this is so long. I had more prepared but I was far too tired. hope you enjoy! Please review._


	3. Chapter 3 - Shadows

**S**HADOWS

"Make sure you're not _late_"

**D**an's voice eloped and filled the library, his words stretched and distorted. Repeating himself occasionally, as he bounced around. Carrying a long scythe, he toyed with Jenna - She turned to Alan, his head hung. Her eyes narrowing on the blood that dropped from his nose and ears. She dashed, and moved swiftly towards the nearby First Aid kit she had mention to Alan. Jumping over and on top of the bookcases that filled her path; she looked back to see Dan dripping of what looked like black water, the essence of darkness spilling through him; reanimating and giving him the strength he needed as he blurted...

"What is _this_? Why do you run from _me_..."

Dan spat at her, hissing as he held the scythe in his hands. Gripping tightly, he growled and slowly started towards her - Jenna quickly moved, running now. She dashed and lunged forwards; pulling the First Aid container open, retrieving a flare. She instantly twisted it. The spark lit, pulsing and exploding; the red light revealing the library, she watched as Dan jumped back instantly. he moved away, cowering and trying to hide from the bright light that attacked his eyes. She then threw the flare over towards Alan, ripping the dark chains from his body, she watched as he collapsed - She gasped as she watched him fall, Jenna then moved swiftly towards Alan, carrying the two other flares in her grasp. Keeping an eye out for Dan, she could hear him spitting words, each word that left his oily mouth echoing through the library, repeating and causing static.

"Did I _ever_ tell you, I loved _you_"

The words sent daggers ripping through her heart, it hurt and it stung. She could hear her heart hammering so intensely, clenching. She tried her best to bury and drown the sorrows that gripped and clawed at her; she had to help Alan... No one else would or could help him, it was up to her. She had to put her lose aside, Alan needed her. Even if he didn't want to admit it. He needed her. He wasn't fighting this war alone, not anymore.

Her hands pressed lightly on his back as he lay flat on his stomach. His head rested on his right cheek. Small droplets of blood escaped and fell from his nose and ears. Jenna could feel the panic rise, that terrible trembling feeling that shook her hands. Her breathing beginning to stutter as tears collected and threatened her eyes...She sat beside him, on her knees. She rested her hands on his back, clinging to his jacket... She could feel the small rhythm of his breathing, it was comforting...As she sat there for a moment, she couldn't speak - scared and distraught. She couldn't think carefully at that moment, her eyes darted across the soon to be dark room - the red lights fading and sparking, alerting her of its dying breath.

"Alan..."

She choked, her throat dry and thick. She was frightened. As hard as she tried to mask her fears, she grasped at Alan's jacket, pulling it tighter...Her eyes were now fixed on his face - he looked so peaceful yet sleeping in agony at the same time. It was disturbing her, she was desperate for him to wake, She could feel her heart clenching as she looked up to find herself staring at Dan; He stood roughly ten feet from them. Swinging the axe, playing with it. Taunting and tormenting her. He was wrapped and shielded with the dark shadows. Swallowing and embracing him. It looked like dark water dripped with his movements. It was like oil stains and blobs all over him; his face was gone, his once handsome features were sucked in by darkness that spilled over his entire physique... He wasn't her beloved Dan anymore, not a single piece left of him...As she watched him, ready to throw the flare right at him; Alan began to shift and move slightly, grunting and wincing. He slowly opened his eyes to find a reverse of earlier, with Jenna now sitting beside him.

"Are you ok?"

She instantly asked as his blue eyes looked up at her, sleepily. He ignored her question; he wasn't ok - He had to stand there and watch, there was nothing he could do and it tormented him deeply. Just like he wasn't able to save Alice, the Darkness was always there to stop him, It had accomplished it's goal more than once, it only made Alan angrier and more determined to find Alice and help Jenna - Even with the injuries he carried. His ribs burning, he was badly bruised on his side. His head pounding insanely. It occasionally had him leaning over, catching his breath as the pain would stride and strike through his temple and down his neck. Sending images flashing before him, causing him to almost blackout due to the excruciating and mind splitting agony that struck his temple... this was far worse than the head injury he faced in Bright Falls...

As Alan slowly shifted and shuffled to his feet, Jenna carefully helped him. Grasping his hand, helping him balance himself. As he looked up, seeing Dan still spitting random and misleading sentences.

"Oh hell... "

He gasped, he looked to Jenna with an apologetic expression - he was sincerely sorry; if he hadn't wandered in. She wouldn't be facing any of this, especially having to place a bullet into her boyfriend. Someone she loved deeply. Dan had saved her from drugs, kept her from falling apart and committing suicide. No one else besides, Alan himself with his books... Her family hadn't bothered to notice the signs, or cared to take proper care of her. She was an only child, with two distant and neglectful parents. She had trouble at school, like everyone; she was teased. However; she was beaten.

Alan stood tall, he hesitated for a second before Dan charged for him just like before - Alan tensed up and braced the incoming impact. He gathered his flashlight and flashed it right at Dan's distorted face - peeling the darkness from him. He groaned and back off, but not before he flung the scythe at Alan, who dodged it by inches. Whipping out the pistol, he pulled the trigger and blasted Dan into a millions pieces of burning ash...

"I'm sorry..."

Alan roughly said as he and Jenna watched Dan dissolve and vanish right before them. Her eyes glued to where he would have stood. Her bottom lip started to quiver lightly, her eyes shrink wrapped in tears, she tried so hard to hold it in...But it was too much, her heart was sinking. She buried her face with her hands, hiding herself before it became too much, she threw herself into Alan's unexpected chest, He stood there for a moment. Confused and uncertain before he gently placed his hand on her back, patting it. She snaked her arms around his waist and held onto him, tightly. Letting the tears roll and stream down her face, she was broken into pieces... she could feel her knees giving way, she was now crying intensely. It was far too much for her to handle...Her face buried deep into Alan's chest, her tears smudging his back hoodie. Making it damp, Alan looked down at her, her wrapped his arm around her, catching her as she collapsed in a pit of sorrow that overtook her...

Kneeling, Alan held onto her. Making sure she didn't fall straight to the floor. He tried his best to let her know he was there, but sometimes that wasn't enough. Not when you've lost someone so dear to you. He knew the pain she was facing, he knew it well...He refuses to believe Alice was dead, he knew she wasn't dead. He could feel her presence. There was a reason the darkness pushed him into turmoil, tried to stop him. He had a purpose; The darkness and it's taken - Nightingale had her, and they did everything to keep him from reaching her. It only made it more clear that Alice was trapped, or she was set free and they were keeping him from finding her again...It was an unsettling thought as he thought about it more. Remembering Zane's words "Oh, don't worry about him. That's Mr. Scratch...he'll be taking over your place while you're gone"...While you're gone, whilst being lost and trapped in this oblivion? He stopped his train of thoughts, it wasn't about him right now - Jenna grasped tightly onto him, her hands clanged so tightly onto his jacket. Her knuckles blushed white, the harder she pulled. Alan gently pushed her forwards, moving her forwards to face her - removing her face from his chest...

Becoming eye to eye with Alan, her eyes red and strained from the never ending tears that flushed from her tear ducts. Her emotions draining her, Her energy had faded into a puddle of tears. She looked up at him, her face so red and tired. Her eyes locked with his. As she watched him - she soon realised, he was there and he knew what she was going through. She wasn't alone..

Catching her own breath as she sobbed mindlessly, her body jumping as she tried to regain her focus and structure. It was hard, it was draining her and pulling her down - However; she slowly gathered herself as she held tightly onto Alan for balance, he was still steady as he kneeled and kept her from falling...

"Thank.. You"

She softly let out, her tone so sweet and sincere as he gave Alan a soft smile. She patted his cheek with her hand before she gradually rose to her feet. Standing tall, she took a deep breath in and wiped her face, erasing the tears that soaked her delicate face. Alan shot his head up as the lights began to flicker, flickering and sending that haunting static chills down his back...

"Oh hell..."

Alan muttered before the lights dimmed and blew, each and every light disconnected and broke. Leaving Alan and Jenna standing in darkness...

**Author's note:** short chapter, had to after 12 pages yesterday. Enjoy! let me know please.


End file.
